As with participants in many fields of sports, many cyclists enjoy quantifying and maintaining statistical information about their performance, including speed, elapsed time, distance traveled and other data. Various devices are known in the art for tracking some of such data, and some of these devices are capable of tracking several types of such data. In addition, certain devices offer on/off programmability so that features can be excluded through their operating buttons. Unfortunately--and typical of most if not all of the cycling computers presently available--these devices typically cannot be programmed simply, making it nearly impossible for a rider to program such a cycling computer.
In most such prior art devices, the display is divided into primary and secondary functions. Secondary functions are typically displayed in a lower portion of the display. The user is permitted to scroll through available functions sequentially by pressing one or more buttons or switches. However, in each such instance the degree of customization by the user is typically limited to omitting one or two functions from the capabilities of the device.
In addition, typically displays for such devices have been limited to multi-segment displays. In many cases the displays are alphanumeric, but are limited to displaying data in only fixed locations.
There has therefore been a need for a device of sufficient simplicity--yet at the same time retaining the computational power and flexibility of conventional complicated systems--that a cyclist can reliably program or otherwise use the device and display the selected data in a plurality of locations.